


In Which Egbert is Sleep Deprived and Stubborn, and Strider is a Sadistic Demonic Asshole (Or, that one time John royally fucked up and shit went down)

by GemmaRose



Series: Demonstuck [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alphas are 19, Alternate Universe - No Sburb Session, Betas are 16, Bondage, Demonstuck, F/M, M/M, Masochism, Non-Consensual Bondage, Noncon everything, Rape, Read at Your Own Risk, S&M, Sadism, Underage Sex, probs forgot to tag some stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-12
Updated: 2013-11-12
Packaged: 2018-01-01 08:04:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1042375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GemmaRose/pseuds/GemmaRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John has a demon in his basement. A literal demon, who just so happens to be one David Strider. Based on/heavily inspired by my-friend-the-frog's Demonstuck AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Which Egbert is Sleep Deprived and Stubborn, and Strider is a Sadistic Demonic Asshole (Or, that one time John royally fucked up and shit went down)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Demonstuck](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/30679) by my-friend-the-frog. 



> This shit is what happens when I read my-friend-the-frog's Demonstuck tag late at night. Warnings, in case you didn't look at the archive warnings or the tags: Noncon everything; bondage, underage, sadism, dirty talk, cumplay/inflation, knotting. There is rape in this, people. It ain't pretty. Don't like, don't read.

Your name is Jonathan Egbert, and in the past three years you've become a legend. Of course, there are greater legends than that of a teenage Demon Hunter, but hopefully you'll be at least a footnote in future history books. Egbert, who extracted vital information from a demon and ultimately aided in the defeat of the nigh-indestructible Noir. Yeah, that'd be cool. Immortalized in a book. Better than the options for immortality you're familiar with.

“Something funny, Egdork?”

You sigh and adjust your grip on the knife. “Nothing that concerns you, Strider.”

“Composing your Will?” he smirks, irises glinting as red as the blood which trickles from his mouth.

“No.” you snap back, making another slice along his cheek. It's really starting to look like a spiral-cut ham now, stretching grotesquely with his fanged grin. “Just wondering if I should break out the big guns.”

He chuckles, crazy masochistic demon that he is, and stretches as much as the chains will allow. “Finally. I was getting bored.”

You scowl and back away from the binding circle, placing the knife on you Nana's end table. After a moment of deliberation you reach for the machete, and as your hand closes around its worn handle a tinny voice roars “IF THERE'S SOMTHING STRANGE, IN YOUR NEIGHBOURHOOD.”

You yelp, and from the rattle of chains you guess Strider jumped an inch or two. The machete clatters back onto the table, and you fumble the battered iPod from your pocket, still blaring your wake-up alarm.

“Christ.” you mutter, squinting to read the dimly lit screen. “I have got to cut down on the energy drinks.”

“Aww, does widdle Egderp have to go away?” he croons, using the most sickeningly sweet baby-talk voice you've ever heard. “And just when things were getting fun, too.”

He pulls his face into an exaggerated pout, and you shove the well-loved music player into your back pocket again before picking up the ball gag. “If you were actually worth cutting class for, I wouldn't go for all the money in the world. But until you start talking, I must say my future takes priority.” you manage to get the gag in his mouth and buckled around his head without getting bitten this time, and the quiet beeping from your other back pocket alerts you to an incoming call.

“John I swear to god if you're not outside in ten minutes you're walking.”

You lock the door behind yourself and make sure to check the demon traps under the rug and on the ceiling before heading up the stairs. “Can you cut me some slack, Jade? I-” you stifle a yawn, flipping your phone to speaker. “Just got up.”

She's silent for a moment, and you can hear faintly “Ask him if redeyes is talking yet.”

“Is that Jane?” You ask, dialing up the volume before dropping your phone on the bed and stripping.

“Yes, and I'm hoping the answer is “I took last night off”, because otherwise you're in **big** trouble, buster.”

“Well you can tell them he's still not talking. He's not healing as fast, though. Pouring holy water on the knife seems to nullify their abilities.”

Jade sighs, and you hear her head hit the back of the seat in front of her. “I swear, you are going to stay with me tonight if I have to chain you to the couch.”

“Aww, I was hoping you'd end that sentence with the word Bed.” you grin, grabbing your cell and flipping it off of speakerphone.

“One of these days, I'm going to knock you out and leave you in front of a Hive.”

You swing your backpack up onto your shoulder, and double check that your sneakers aren't blood-stained before stuffing your feet into them. “I'll make sure you get stuck with me.” you laugh, hanging up and stuffing the ancient Nokia in your bag before opening the door. The locking-up takes only a few seconds, and when you get to the curb Jade is glowering at you through the open window.

“I swear to god, I am going to fucking drug you and leave you in my demon room.”

“Well, that's a waste of a good torture chamber.” you smile, sticking out your tongue as she hits your backpack-shield halfheartedly.

Jake hits the gas as soon as you've shut the door, and as he swings wildly around the corner you snap your seatbelt shut. The ride passes in peace, or at least as much peace as your eldest cousin's driving will allow, and you and Jade pile out a few minutes before the final bell. First period PE is swimming, and you flick Sol's goggles into the next bay when he's not looking. He punches your shoulder before retrieving them, as calm as ever, and you grumble as loud as the rest of them when the teacher announces timed laps.

The day passes in a blur of note-taking and dozing, with a lunch period spent keeping your friends from getting detention, and when the 3:04 bell rings you make your way to your locker. Jade is already there somehow, like always, and Karkat has a good laugh at your expense as she manhandles you off. Two minutes later you find yourself leaning against the hood of Jake's absolutely junky car, handcuffed to your half-sister.

“I still can't believe you keep these in your pencil case.”

“You're the one with a sawed-off in your back pack.” she retorts with a smirk, flicking your cheek.

“And you're the one who put it there.” you snap, reaching into your bag for another energy drink.

She grabs your hand and pulls it away with a stern look. “You are going to come to my house and get some goddamn sleep. Remember what happened the last time someone tried interrogating a demon when they weren't in top form?”

You clench your jaw. How could you forget? Your dad's blood never quite came out of the basement ceiling. Even to this day, you occasionally have nightmares of brilliant purple eyes and bloody lab coats with too many buttons.

She winces at the look on your face. “Oh, yeah. Sorry, that was poorly worded.”

“Ya think?”

She holds up her hands, dragging one of yours with. “Hey, I'm not gonna edge in on your grudge, or your quality time with mister redeyes, but you are going to sleep tonight if I have to sing you lullabies and nuke you some warm milk.”

“Now that, I'd pay to see.”

You and Jade turn in synch to smile at one of the older teens who taught you the ropes. “Aranea!”

“What am I, chopped liver?” Jake laughs, ruffling your hair first and then Jade's. “Vriska's getting a ride with us today, so one of you is-” he stops when he notices the cuffs, then shakes his head with a wry smile. “Jade, you're sitting in the middle. If John has to be cuffed to you, he deserves to have the window seat at least.”

“But-” you start simultaneously.

“But Jaaaaaaaake, I don't want to sit next to her! Can't John be in the middle? He's less annoying.”

You blush slightly, and Jade's eyes narrow behind her oversized glasses. “You're calling **me** annoying? Take a look at yourself first, Vriska.”

Jake gets between the girls and chuckles. “Alright, John do you mind being in the middle?”

You shake your head.

“Okay, if either of you girls starts a fight I'm throwing both of you out of the car and John is gonna stay in my guest room.”

“Please don't fight.” you say quickly, looking between your friends. “If Aranea's over, I won't get a wink of sleep.”

The college students flush, and Vriska sniggers as you all pile into the back of the sedan. “Mom is tooooooootally gonna grill you later.”

“Really? Because last time I checked, she was perfectly fine with my choice of hunting partner.”

You roll your eyes at Jade, and she makes a 'bluh' face.

True to her word, as soon as you're in her living room you get shackled to the couch. You almost ask why she has this set up, but decide that ignorance is bliss. She all but beats you into doing your homework, and by dinner you're on the verge of passing out. She whips up a pot of mac'n'cheese, then gives you a pillow and a blanket and tells you to sleep. Honestly, you don't really feel up to doing anything else.

\-----

You wake in a panic, clutching at your wildly beating heart. After a quick check of your surroundings reveals no bloodthirsty blonde demons, you let out a sigh of relief. The cuff is gone from your ankle, and you grab your things before the couch can lure you back into dreamland. Your energy drinks are still in your bag, and you chug three on the walk back to your house. It's almost three in the morning when you get there, and it's a testament to your practice that you only fumble slightly with your keys.

The door shuts behind you with a quiet squeak, and you flip the lock back into place. You really should get some more sleep, but after that nightmare you don't want to relax until you know he's secure. Your shoes find their place next to the door, and you leave your backpack on the other side of the hardwood slab. You enter the basement, and the first thing that alerts you is the darkness. You never turn off the lights when you've got a demon down here, that was your dad's first rule. The nearest weapon is a hammer, and your hand quickly finds its balance.

“Oh, is Egdork scared of the dark?”

His voice comes from the centre of the room, and though he and his brother have ungodly speed they've never exhibited voice-throwing abilities. “Wary, not afraid.” you quip back, reaching for the light switch. “There's a difference.”

Your hand makes contact with the ancient panel, and you have half a heartbeat to realize your mistake before yanking your hand away. There's a whoosh of air, and you spin, clumsy from your recent electrocution, to try and clip him with your hammer. Something clamps around your wrist, and before you can look at it the door swings shut, immersing you in total darkness. Everything you've ever learnt or been taught has warned you to not fight demons in pitch blackness, and as a matching weight on your right wrist appears, accompanied by a rush of air, you realize how royally you've fucked up.

The cuffs bite into your wrists as he pulls you over to the centre of the room, where the heavy post is that he's been chained to since Sunday. He smashes your face into the splintery wood and wraps the chains around your chest as quick as lightning, so tight you swear he's cracked a few ribs. He catches your kick and, to your utmost horror, plants a burning kiss on your bare ankle before chaining your feet around the beam.

If Strider had already gone, you would've chuckled. Jade will probably leave you here until you've gotten some proper rest. You wonder if there's any irony in the fact that a demon is inadvertently helping a hunter's plans.

“Mmm, now don't you look delicious.”

You go cold at his voice, and adrenaline floods your system when he cups your cheek. He's beat you, for all he knows he's free to leave, so why isn't he leaving? You did only manage to catch him because he was assaulting a young woman, but you'd never imagined that depravity would run so deep as to make him actually go through with his threats.

“Strider?” your voice cracks, much to your embarrassment, and his laughter in your ear sends sick shivers down your spine.

“Oh, Egdork. Always so formal. Call me Dave.”

His razor-sharp nails slice away the fabric over your ass, and you bite back a startled squeak at the sudden cold air and the sting where he scraped your skin. You hear fabric hitting the floor, and suddenly three inches is quite a large height difference. “Jade will find out I'm not on her couch any minute now.” you bluster, doing your best to ignore the hellfire-hot mouth on your neck. If you pay too much attention to what you can hear and feel, you might just throw up. Somehow you doubt that he would take the time to rinse you off before going through with his threats.

“Oh, will she?” he purrs, nipping at your ear. It stings worse than his claws did, and you fervently hope he didn't break the skin. “More fun for me, then. Would you rather watch, or just listen?”

You almost do throw up at that. The idea of anyone, especially a **demon** violating your half sister makes you see red. “I swear to god, Strider, I will end you with my own two hands.”

“Mmhm.” he purrs, teasing your ear with his teeth. “Now just be a good boy, Egdork, and you just might have a chance.”

He presses up against your ass, and you scream as he enters you. This is nothing like what Sollux described the one time you asked how gay sex worked, this is just pain. Strider moans in your ear, nails biting into your sides. “So quiet.” he whispers, not breaking his brutal rhythm. “Where's that famous Egbert fire?”

You don't quite suppress a whimper, and his chuckle sounds deceptively young and innocent. “From how Mrs. Lalonde tells it, your dear father fought until the very end.”

He slams into you even more brutally, and you can't stifle the cry of pain.

“Guess you really don't deserve to carry on the family name, do you, John?”

He says your name almost tenderly, like Aranea says Jake's name. You open your mouth to yell at him, and vomit comes out instead of words. You can't convulse, can't hardly breathe, and Strider's laughter fills your head like it fills the room. He's right about one thing, you're not even half the hunter your father was, and at this rate you never will be.

“Oh, am I being too rough?” he coos. You almost retch again, but there's nothing left in your stomach.

“Just say my name, John. I can make this good for you if you'll just cooperate a little bit.”

You manage to shake your head slightly, and he sighs.

“Well, then. I guess this is just for my own benefit.”

He backs off a tiny bit, and you feel his hot breath trailing down your back. His teeth bite into your rear without warning, and you scream. You can't see what he's doing, your shoulder is in the way, but you really do hope those are his fingers running like flaming agony across your wound.

“Please.” you whisper, blinking back the first tears of pain. “No more.”

He laughs, and it sounds for all the world like the laughter of a normal teenage boy who just won a game. “Oh, Egdork. Haven't you been listening? You have to say my name.” he slides back into you, this time with less pain. If the situation was different, you might have even admitted it wasn't entirely unenjoyable. But he's a demon, and you're standing against a rough post in a pool of your own blood and vomit. There's less pain, but that is all.

“What, no witty comeback?” he croons in your ear, biting at the cartilage. “I'm starting to think you're broken already, but Egberts are famous for their resilience. You're just stubborn, aren't you? Do I need to transform to get an answer?”

You say nothing, biting back screams and whimpers as hot tears of shame and pain roll down your cheeks. You should've listened to Jade, shouldn't have tried to keep a Strider locked up in your basement for more than three days. Shouldn't have tried to carry your father's mantle as a hunter.

“This is going to hurt, John. Don't say I didn't warn you.”

He pulls out, and you hear fabric ripping. Heat rolls off of him like he's a furnace, and when he lays a hand on you it's much larger. His skin is as rough as sandpaper, and his breath reeks of old blood and rotting meat. He presses into you without warning, and you scream as loud as your constricted lungs will allow. He comes after only a few thrusts, and to your horror the pain only increases.

“Different, isn't it?” he purrs. His voice is, surprisingly, unchanged. “Like this, I could fuck you until morning and still not be done. You see, this form still runs by Hell's clock, and that one ticks a lot slower.”

You grit your teeth and straighten up as much as the chains will allow. “I'll never do what you want, Strider. But mark my words, one day I will watch the life leave your eyes, and I will **laugh**.”

“Good.” he croons, the pain in your ass increasing again. “I'll enjoy fucking that fire out of you, John.”

Your bravado evaporates as quickly as it appeared, and after he's come twice more you're almost ready to give in. Every degrading word that comes from his stinking maw is feeling more true by the minute, and you've run out of tears to shed. Your alarm goes off, and you're absurdly glad of the $30 protective case when he flings it across the room. Your phone follows, and you realize that Jade won't come inside to get you. It's a Friday, and she's never made an effort to hide the fact that she will let you sleep through school if she thinks you need it.

“You've been awful quiet.” Strider pants, biting at your neck with a mouth full of fangs. “You know, I'll stop if you just say my name.”

You grit your teeth harder, trying unsuccessfully to focus on that pain instead of the pain he's causing. There started to be some discomfort around your stomach after the last time he came, and even thinking about what that could be is enough to make you feel sick. His claws have become talons, and the blood that oozes from the gouges in your sides seems only to spur him on. You stop keeping count after the fifth time he climaxes, trying to distance yourself from the pain in your ass and gut. It doesn't work, but you somehow manage to keep your resolve to not make a sound.

It must be noon by the time he stills inside of you, and the sudden absence of sandpaper hands and furnace-hot breath is enough to draw a startled gasp from you. The relief as his seed leaves you is almost enough to draw a moan out, but you bite down on it and let out a quiet sigh instead.

“I'm impressed, Egdork.”

His voice makes you feel sick, dirty, and you know you'll be redoing the demonproofing on your room instead of sleeping tonight.

“You might actually be dumber than your old man.”

You freeze at that and he walks into your line of sight, slightly flushed and completely nude. “At least Mr. E. was smart enough to beg for death.”

He snaps his fingers, and the chains fall away. You turn immediately to face him, bringing up your hands in case he decides to attack. True your strength is no match for a demon of his calibre, but you'll be damned if you let him get the better of you a second time. “And why would I do that?” you snap. “You've assaulted me, abused me, humiliated me, but you haven't crippled me. I can still hunt, and I swore I'd end you.”

He throws his head back and laughs. “And here I'd thought you were almost clever.” he steps closer to you, and you step back to keep a healthy distance. He chuckles again, as if your defensive motions are the funniest thing ever. “You don't even realise you're doing it, do you?”

You really shouldn't be listening to him, especially during a potential fistfight, but this Strider has always had a knack for getting under your skin. “Doing what?”

He feints right, then left, then lunges at you. You grab his telegraphed punch and use his momentum to slam him to the floor. He smirks up at you, eyes glowing like rubies. “You're keeping up with me.” he tries to roll out from under your hold, but you compensate and keep him pinned.

“Bullshit. You're just trying to make me loosen up so you can flash out.”

His smile gleams in the darkness. “Remember that time Captor had me at gun-point in the alley?”

You nod. Sol had a knife to Strider's throat, and you had your shotgun to his temple. Your defence had been flawless, and yet... he had flashed out of your block and kicked Sol into a trash can.

Your confusion must be evident, because his smile becomes a triumphant smirk. “Striders gotta stride, Egdork.” he works his right hand free and presses it to your chest, where it's comfortably warm through your shirt. “And that holds true for all of us.”

You blink, and in the moment of your shock he squirms out from under you, leaving you on your hands and knees. You watch him meander over to his clothes, now shredded and soaked with a disgusting mix of vomit, blood, and thick demonic semen. You can see him shake his head and sigh, and your eyes track his movements through the dark basement room. The windowless basement room. With no lights.

“Oh god.” you whisper, bringing a hand up to touch your mouth. Your buckteeth are unchanged, as are the eyeteeth next to them, but your incisors have grown into fangs. You reach up and feel your ears, and the difference is enough to make you dry-heave.

“Well, that took long enough.” he quips, seating himself next to you. Your blood-stained jeans are slightly too big for him in the waist and definitely too short in the leg, but it's better than having to look at him totally naked.

“You-”

“Turned you?” he grins easily. “Yep.”

“I'm a monster.” you whisper, curling your knees to your chest. It doesn't even matter if you look weak in front of him anymore, he's already taken everything else from you.

“Nah.” he pats you on the back, and you flinch from his contact. “I just made you invulnerable.”

You glare at him. “I'm a **hunter**. I kill things like you on a daily basis. How am I supposed to do that now?”

“You don't.” he shrugs. “Well, you can try but if Meech is anything to go by it won't end well.”

You rest your forehead on your knees. “Could you leave, Strider?”

“Sure, dude.” he smiles, way too friendly for someone who just raped you and turned you into a literal monster. “I'll send Nep to pick you up after sundown.” he stands, holding the borrowed jeans up with one hand. “And like it or not, you're gonna have to start calling me Dave.” he picks up a whip you never use, stolen from a demon by your father, and ties it around his waist as a makeshift belt. “Tell ya what, I'll even stay in tonight. Give you a proper introduction to everyone.”

He saunters out the door, and you wince at the light. You don't want to get inducted into the StriLonde Hive, you really don't. That would be like giving yourself over to the evil that's now running through your veins. You also could've sworn you were out of tears, but still they track down your cheeks.

**Author's Note:**

>  **On Sollux** : In myfriendthefrog's Demonstuck AU, which this is set in, Sollux is a demon who works for the Hunters. In my specific iteration, his family was illed and he was turned as a toddler. Psiionic's team killed the demons responsible, and he adopted Sol. Sollux has never fed like a Demon, and has been raised his whole life to deny those instincts, so he's functionally a human. This means he has to go to school, unlike the demons who live in Hives.
> 
> Please leave your comments and constructive criticism in the comments box below :)


End file.
